Matthew Margeson
Matthew Margeson (born June 9, 1980 in Brick Township, New Jersey) is an American composer who has collaborated with the music composer Henry Jackman. He is a member of Remote Control Productions formed by the composer Hans Zimmer. Biography Since then, he has scored the "Transformers Prime" TV series (with the composrt Brian Tyler), "PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale" (with John King), the bad behavior of HBO’s "Eastbound and Down" (with Wayne Kramer and Joseph Stephens) and the gripping music playing over the Universal Studios tram during your studio tour. But if there’s been one fortuitous moment in his career, then it was being taken under the wing of Henry Jackman. Now a creative relationship that’s seen him work on such scores for his mentor as the animated films "Monsters vs. Aliens", "X-Men First Class" and "Wreck-It Ralph" leaps off the roof to take down evil with their first officially co-credited score for "Kick-Ass 2" (with the composer Henry Jackman). Knowing full well the movie’s geek-iconic themes after doing arrangements for the first soundtrack, he helps bring back the noble strings, slow-burn guitars, melancholy piano melody and rocking heroics for a post-adolescent team, who are now joined by a whole new squad of homegrown superhero wannabes. It’s a musical clash between homegrown justice league and sinister supreme that not only plays both the comedy, and true heroism of people who are superheroes and villains in their own minds (and sometimes ability), but also captures the emotional stakes of costumed shenanigans that net violently lethal consequences. The end result is a "Kick-Ass" score that truly delivers on its title with a real-deal superhero score that’s bigger and better the second time out – as fresh as it is gloriously the same. And most importantly, it’s a masked identity that firmly shows he is the composer of first rank comic book music, as well as being worthy of getting his own film scoring issue as well. Filmography As main composer As other References External links * Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:American film score composers Category:Male video game composers Category:American male composers Category:American music arrangers Category:People from Brick Township, New Jersey Category:Henry Jackman Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Peter Asher Category:Brian Tyler Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Junkie XL Category:Christopher Willis Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Theodore Shapiro Category:David Buckley Category:Sunna Wehrmeijer Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Toby Chu Category:Michael A. Levine Category:Justin Burnett Category:Robert Lydecker Category:Jacob Shea Category:Dominic Lewis Category:Justin Hurwitz Category:Christian Vorländer Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:David Fleming Category:John Paesano Category:Roger Suen Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Wolfram de Marco Category:Ian Honeyman Category:Nathan Whitehead Category:Sarah Schachner Category:Halli Cauthery Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Tony Morales Category:Frederik Wiedmann Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Terence Blanchard Category:Christopher Young Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Eric Clapton Category:Michael Kamen Category:Blake Neely Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Stephen Hilton Category:John Debney Category:Josh Debney Category:Tangerine Dream Category:Richard Harvey Category:James Horner Category:Simon Franglen Category:Carter Burwell Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Nathan Matthew David Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:Stewart Copeland Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Fiachra Trench Category:Shirley Walker Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Michael McCuistion Category:Lolita Ritmanis Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Jonathan Sheffer